


An Indirect Kiss

by GalahadThePure



Category: Stella Glow
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Stella Glow Spoilers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7971484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadThePure/pseuds/GalahadThePure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alto and Popo share a special moment after getting shave ice at the north pole (spoilers for Popo's ending).</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Indirect Kiss

      “Wow! It’s so pretty!” Popo stared in amazement as the clerk ground the block of ice, sending soft particles of snow falling into the cup. He artfully poured strawberry puree onto the frozen treat, cascaded it with condensed milk, and topped it with slices of fresh strawberries.

     “Here’s your shave ice!” the clerk said, handing the dessert to Popo, “Thank you for visiting Polar Shave Ice Cap!”

     Alto handed the clerk some gold coins for their shave ice and grabbed some spoons so he, Popo, and Bubu could dig into their frozen treats.

     “This looks so yummy!” Popo exclaimed. Her eyes glittered at the sight of her beautifully garnished dessert and her mouth watering in anticipation, “Thanks for taking me here Alto!”

     “I promised you shave ice at the North Pole, didn’t I?” Alto chuckled, “Want to watch the aurora while we eat?”

     “Yes, yes, YES!” Popo squealed in excitement. Bubu chimed in, staring a hole in one of the shave ices Alto was holding.

     “Bu bu buu!” she oinked.

     “Oh, you hungry Bubu?” Alto asked.

     “Buu!”

     “Well, here’s your shave ice. There’s no way Popo and I would leave you out of the fun.”

     “Bu bu bu bu bu bu buu!”

     Alto poured Bubu’s yuzu shave ice into her bowl. It wasn’t as pretty as it was before but Bubu still oinked with joy as she mowed down the treat.

     “We should eat ours too,” Alto said, handing Popo a spoon.

     “Yay! Time to dig in!” Popo dipped her spoon into the shave ice and raised it to her mouth. The sweet ice melted on her tongue and the flavor of strawberry spread across her pallet. It left a sweet aftertaste from the condensed milk and she savored the juicy, fresh strawberries atop her dessert.

     “It’s… It’s so good!” she glowed. Popo began to tear up at this new culinary experience. Alto reminisced. Her reaction reminded him of the first time Popo tried cake. He felt so lucky to be able to share these moments with her. After living a life of slavery for her hometown and feeling nothing but hatred from the citizens of Port Noir, Popo could finally experience freedom and joy. Alto wanted to show her the world. She deserved nothing less than the best. Alto smiled and sampled his green tea shave ice. It was sweet and creamy. Even though the dessert was frozen, he felt warm inside while eating it.

     “Hey Alto. Do you want to try some of Popo’s strawberry shave ice?” Popo suggested.

     Alto smiled, “Of course! Would you like some of my green tea?”

     “Sure!” Popo beamed. She scooped up a big spoonful of her shave ice, making sure to get a fresh strawberry in the mix and lifted it to Alto’s mouth.

     “Open wide!” she encouraged.

     Alto complied and let her place the spoon in his mouth. He savored the sweet strawberry treat and closed his eyes in bliss. After he swallowed and Popo removed the spoon, he realized something. That was Popo’s spoon. Has they shared an indirect kiss? Alto’s cheeks turned bright red.

     “Alto, are you alright?” Popo wondered, “You look kinda red.”

     “What?” Alto blushed even more, “I-I’m fine Popo!”

     Alto was so embarrassed. It’s not that he didn’t like the thought of sharing an indirect kiss with Popo. It was actually quite the opposite. He thought Popo was beautiful. She always looked cute in her witch’s garb and white tuning dress, but something about her now made her look gorgeous. Her blonde hair tied into neat, pigtailed braids, the way her eyes shined in the light of the aurora, her glowing eyes that made even the aurora seem dim in comparison: Alto never really appreciated how beautiful she was until she said those simple words in the igloo, “I like you.” Alto shook his head to try to dim his blush. He needed to draw Popo’s focus away from his flushed cheeks.

     “Umm, that was great, Popo. Do you want some of my green tea shave ice now?” he diverted.

     “I’d love some!” Popo beamed.

     She closed her eyes and opened her mouth wide. Oh. She wanted Alto to feed it to her. Alto swallowed hard and scooped up a spoonful of shave ice. His hand shook as he stretched it out to feed Popo the shave ice. Awkwardly, Alto placed the spoon in Popo’s mouth. Her face lit up as soon as she tasted the green tea treat.

     “So good,” she mumbled with the spoon still in her mouth, “I love the azuki bean paste in this!”

     “Yeah it’s good,” Alto fidgeted. She looked so cute. His face felt hot and he covered his bright red cheeks in embarrassment.

     Popo pulled the spoon out of her mouth, opened her eyes, and snickered, “You’re so funny Alto!”

     “Wh-why do you say that?”

     “Because you’re so flustered! It’s so cute!”

     Popo giggled and pulled Alto’s hands off of his cheeks. She gripped his hands in hers and gazed into his dark blue eyes. To Alto’s surprise, Popo was blushing too.

     “You know, Alto,” she whispered, “us sharing those spoons was kind of like an indirect kiss.”

     Alto’s face was redder than the strawberries on Popo’s shave ice now. He couldn’t believe she actually said it. He tried to say something back to her but no words came out. Popo chuckled.  
     “Hey Alto?” she asked, “Can Popo give you… a real kiss?”

     He had no idea how to answer that. His heart raced and his face felt like it was on fire.

     _“Think Alto, think!”_ Alto thought, _“You can’t just leave her hanging!”_

     Alto closed his eyes, rested his hands on her cheeks, and gently kissed her on the lips. He pulled away slightly, worried that he was being too forward, but surprisingly, Popo leaned in towards him and pressed her lips against his. It was much longer than the first kiss, but still as sweet and innocent. After a few more chaste pecks on the lips, Alto decided to deepen the kiss and slide his tongue into Popo’s mouth. She let out a pleasured whine and wrapped her arms around him as they passionately kissed. Alto pulled his lips away and Popo was blushing bright red and breathing hard. She smiled and hugged him tightly.

     “So that’s what a kiss feels like,” Popo grinned, “Thank you Alto. I’m so happy you’re here with me.”

     Alto gazed into her sparkling blue eyes and stroked her soft cheeks. He kissed her lightly on her forehead, “I’m happy you’re here with me too.”

     This moment was perfect. Alto thought nothing could ruin it, when suddenly he heard a pained “Buu…”

     Popo looked down and gasped, “Bubu! Alto and I weren’t finished with those!”

     On the ground next to the bloated pig was two empty cups of shave ice. Around Bubu’s mouth was the tell-tale red and green purees that exposed her as the shave ice thief.

     “We can always get more tomorrow before we leave,” Alto shrugged, “Besides, it’s getting late anyways. We should probably go to sleep.”

     “Ok…” Popo pouted, “Come on Bubu.”

     “Bu buu…” Bubu groaned.

     The three walked over to their igloo and crawled inside. Bubu immediately passed out from eating so much shaved ice. Alto opened up his bag and rolled out his mat, blanket, and pillow. As he was about to take out Popo’s, she grabbed his hand.

     “Can,” she stuttered, “Can Popo sleep with you tonight?”

     Alto froze in place. A lump formed in his throat.

     “Sleep… together?” Alto choked.

     “Popo understands if you don’t want to. I’m sorry for being too forward…”

     “No that’s not it. I’d love to but… please let me know if you get uncomfortable and I’ll set up your mat for you.”

     Popo smiled and hugged Alto tightly.

     “Thank you Alto!” she cheered.

     Popo took off her parka and unbraided her hair. Alto stripped his armor and jacket, leaving just his undershirt and pants on. Popo blushed as she reached into her bag to pull out her sleepwear.

     “Umm… Alto,” she mumbled, “Could you look away for a second?”

     “Uh, of-of course!” Alto replied.

     “He turned away from her and waited until he got her ok to turn around. The sight made his jaw drop. She was wearing her tuning dress. Alto had never thought much of it before, but the way the silky white fabric laid on her slender body and the image of her golden hair cascading down her back made her look stunning. Popo blushed.

     “Does Popo look ok?” she asked.

     “You look amazing,” Alto said.

     He pulled Popo into a tender embrace and kissed her passionately. Alto gently nibbled on Popo’s lower lip, eliciting a pleased mewl from her. He began to kiss and nip at her ears and neck when Popo’s breath hitched. Alto immediately stopped.

   “Is everything alright Popo?” Alto asked, concerned.

     “Alto… Popo feels weird…” she panted, “My body feels hot all over, especially my lower tummy, and my heart’s beating so fast. Is Popo sick?”

     “We can stop if you want.”

     “No. I… I want to do more…”

     Popo blushed and gripped onto Alto’s arms.

     “Alto,” she mewled, “Do you want to touch Popo?”

     Alto’s pants became very tight and his throat went dry. Taking a deep breath, he was able to squeak out just the words he needed, “I’d love to.”

     Popo smiled and kissed him on the cheek. She bit her lip and pulled off her silk dress, leaving herself wearing nothing but her panties in front of Alto.

     “Oh my God, Popo,” he breathed, “You’re so perfect.”

     Popo rubbed her shoulder, “You really think so?”

     “I know so. You’re perfect.”

     Popo giggled. Suddenly Alto swept her off her feet and placed her down on the mat. Alto kissed her on her lips and asked, “Where do you want me to touch you?”

     Popo looked away and blushed, “That’s embarrassing…”

     Alto laughed, “Now who’s the funny one for getting flustered?”

     Popo pouted, “Alto you meanie – Ah!”

     Popo gasped as Alto tweaked her nipple.

     “Did you like that?” Alto asked.

     Popo nodded her head yes, “Mhm.”

     Alto had never done anything like this before and from the looks of it, neither had Popo. He felt like the luckiest man in the world, getting to experience these new sensations with Popo. He ran his hands down her soft body. Popo’s skin was so smooth and warm. His hands reached her hips and his slid them around to her soft butt. Alto squeezed her ass and Popo let out a loud moan. He dipped his hand into her panties and continued rubbing the curvature of her rear. For what Popo lacked in her chest, she definitely made up for in her butt.

     Alto whispered in Popo’s ear, “Your body is so nice.”

     Popo smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

     “Can I see your body?” she asked timidly.

     Alto kissed her and said, “Of course.”

     He took off his undershirt and pulled down his pants, leaving nothing but his briefs on. Popo looked down at the bulge in his underwear. She reached out and stroked it through the fabric, causing Alto to moan.

     “It’s… It’s hard,” she remarked, “Did I do something wrong?”

   “No, no!” Alto assured, “It means I’m excited.”

     “Oh!” Popo realized, “Alto… would you… touch me down here?” Popo pointed to her panties, “You can take these off if you want.”

     Alto smiled and pulled down her panties. She had a small tuft of blonde hair right above her nub. Popo looked so cute. He tried hard to remember all of those books Rusty had given him. Alto really wanted to make Popo feel good. He spread her legs and planted little kisses down her thighs, nibbling and sucking on the tender skin along the way. Once he reached her nub, he gave it a light lick and a shiver went up Popo’s spine.

     “A-Alto… that felt really good,” she panted.

     Alto examined her nub and spread her petals to find her hooded clit. He rubbed it and Popo let out a loud scream. Alto immediately pulled away.

     “Is everything ok Popo?”

     “Wh-Why did you stop? That felt amazing.”

     Alto placed his head between her legs and kissed and licked her clit, eliciting more moans of pleasure from Popo. She wrapped her legs around his head and grinded her dripping pussy against his mouth.

     “More! More!” Popo ordered.

     Alto picked up the pace and licked her faster and more fervently. She tasted sweet. Alto lapped up her wetness and teased her clit as Popo screamed in pleasure. The inside of her thighs began to twitch and heat pooled in her belly.

     “Alto, I’m… I’m gonna… Ah, ah, AHHH!”

     Popo moaned, riding out her climax and squirting into Alto’s mouth. She panted and breathed heavily after Alto pulled away. Her body was limp and she had an expression of ecstasy plastered on her face. Alto wiped his mouth and kissed her.

     “How was that?”

     “W-wow!”

     Popo pulled Alto into her arms and kissed him lovingly. She stared down at Alto’s neglected erection and sighed.  
     “Popo wants to make you feel good too. Can Popo kiss you there?” she said, pointing to the bulge in his briefs.

     Alto smirked, “Of course.”

     Popo slid Alto’s underwear off of his crotch, exposing his aching member. She grabbed the shaft in her hand and rubbed up and down the smooth surface. Curiously, she licked at the tip and was greeted with the taste of pre-cum. Her face contorted in disgust.

     “It’s… It’s so bitter…” Popo remarked.

     _“Can’t be worse than your dandelion coffee,”_ Alto thought.

     Despite the complaint, Popo continued licking at the head of Alto’s cock. She would occasionally accidentally bite him or squeeze him too hard, but Alto still groaned in pleasure. He looked down at Popo trying to take his entire length in her mouth. That sight was enough to almost make him cum then and there, but he begged Popo to stop as soon as he noticed her starting to gag.

     “Was Popo bad?” she frowned.

     “No, of course not,” Alto consoled, running his fingers though her blonde hair, “I just don’t want you to push yourself too hard.”

     “But, but Popo wants to give you pleasure because I… I love you Alto.”

     Alto’s heart skipped a beat. Popo just confessed that she loved him. He pulled her into a loving embrace and kissed her.

     “I love you too Popo.”

     “You mean that Alto?” Tears began to form in her eyes.

     “Of course. I love you with all of my heart. I’ve cherished all of the time I’ve spent with you and I’m so lucky to be by your side. I want to be with you always, Popo.”

     Tears of joy poured from Popo’s eyes, “Oh Alto! I’m so happy!”

     She pulled him on top of her and wrapped her legs around him. They kissed sloppily but passionately. Popo felt the heat and hardness of Alto’s cock and her pussy became wet and aching with need.

     “Alto…” she whispered, “Do you want to… put that inside of me?”

     Alto smiled. He thought it was so cute how innocent Popo was. He felt honored that she accepted his feelings for her and she loved him just as much. Alto caressed her cheek and gazed into her eyes brimming with both love and lust.

     “I’ll be gentle with you,” he comforted, “but please let me know if it hurts and I’ll stop.”

     “Ok,” Popo agreed.

     Alto spread her legs apart and gently massaged Popo’s entrance. Once she was relaxed enough, he slipped one finger inside of her.

     “Is this ok?” he asked.

     “It feels kinda… weird,” Popo replied.

     Trying to make the sensation feel more comfortable for Popo, Alto probed for her g-spot, massaging her warm, wet walls. He swiped his finger against a spot deep inside of Popo and she moaned in ecstasy.

     “Mmm… Right there…” she whimpered.

     “I’m going to put in another finger, is that ok?” Alto wondered.

     “That’s ok,” Popo confirmed.

     Alto slipped in a second finger and continued to slide them in and out of her soaked pussy, making sure to press on her g-spot when she pushed them back in. Popo began to whine and fidget, grinding against his fingers.

     “Altooooo, put it in! I want you inside of me so bad! Please Alto!” she begged.

     Alto withdrew his fingers and positioned his cock at her slit.

     “Ok. I’m going to put it in now,” he warned, “I’ll go slowly. The last thing I’d want to do is to hurt you, Popo.”

     He pressed the head of his member against her wet entrance and Popo’s face contorted in pain. Alto stopped moving.

     “Popo, are you ok?” Alto fretted.

     “Popo’s fine Alto. P-please, just go in further,” she fibbed.

     Alto pushed inside of her deeper. She was very tight and tears pricked at the corner of her eyes.

     “It… it hurts…” she cried.

     “Do you want me to stop?” Alto suggested, concerned.

     “No! I want you to go in all the way! I want to give you pleasure Alto!”

     “Popo, I don’t care about sex. I get pleasure just by being with you. You’re such a sweet, caring, and beautiful girl. Besides, there’s no way I’d get pleasure if it means I’m hurting you and making you cry.”

     “Alto… I think I’m ready.”

     “I don’t want to hurt you.”

     “Please!”

     “No!”

     Popo mustered up all of her strength and flipped Alto over so she was straddling him with one inch of his length buried inside of her. She grit her teeth and pressed herself down on his erection, taking him inch by inch inside of her.

   “I love you Alto. It’s not hurting anymore. And even if it did, I would gladly suffer through worse pain for you.”

     “Popo…”

     Alto looked up to see that Popo had completely sheathed his cock inside of her. Popo’s eyes were red from tears, but she was smiling ear to ear,

     “I did it Alto!” she exclaimed.

     “You did a good job Popo. But you don’t need to hurt yourself for me. Sex is supposed to feel good for you,” Alto commented.

     Alto wiped away Popo’s tears and smiled. He flipped her back over on her back and leaned in close to her.

     “Let me show you how good it can feel,” he whispered.

     Slowly and gently, Alto began to move his cock in and out of Popo. She seemed comfortable now with the new feeling of being filled and loosened up inside. Picking up on her signals that she had adjusted, Alto thrusted deeper into Popo causing her to moan with pleasure.

     “Ah-Alto… That does feel good, Haah-really, really good,” Popo mewled.

     He began to pick up the pace and Popo’s breathing grew more erratic.

     “Hnnn… Alto, go faster!” she panted.

     Her face was flushed bright red and her eyes had glazed over in ecstasy. Alto pounded into Popo’s wet pussy, making her scream from their intense love making. He mercilessly beat her throbbing g-spot and sloppily kissed Popo to muffle her moans. Heat pooled in Popo’s stomach. She was getting close. She tugged at Alto’s hair and clawed at his back, begging for release. With a few more thrusts, Popo was screaming into Alto’s mouth as she climaxed, her pussy tightened around his cock. Alto came soon after, spilling his seed deep inside of Popo. Alto collapsed on top of Popo, completely spent and breathing heavily. Popo looked like she was on cloud nine, her eyes practically glowing from her orgasm. After a while, Alto pulled his flaccid dick out of Popo and rolled off of her. Her legs still quivered from the intensity of her climax. Alto brushed his hand against Popo’s flushed cheek.

     “Did you like that?” he asked, breathless.

     “That felt so good,” Popo replied dreamily, “Let’s do it again!”

     Alto sighed, “I think that’s all for me tonight Popo.”

     Popo sat upright and pouted, “Booo! That’s no fun!”

     “Come on Popo. We’ve got to get some sleep or we’re not going to have time to go sledding tomorrow before we leave.”

     “Oh yeah! You’re right. We need to save up our energy!”

     Popo snuggled up next to Alto and smiled brightly. He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

     “Goodnight Popo,” Alto said.

     “Goodnight Alto,” Popo replied, “Hey Alto?”

     “Yes?”

     “Thanks again, for everything. If it weren’t for you, I’d still be in Port Noir. I’m glad you’re a part of my life.”

     “I’m glad you’re in my life too Popo.”

     Popo hugged him tightly.

     “I love you Alto.”

     “I love you too. I can’t wait to show you the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> The shave ice in the story is based off of TegeTege Shave Ice in Kapaa, Kauai! If you're ever there, you should check it out because their shave ice is to die for!


End file.
